musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Everlast
Everlast (* 18. August 1969 in Valley Stream, Long Island, New York als Erik Schrody) ist ein irischstämmiger US-amerikanischer Hip-Hop-Musiker und Rapper. Leben Erik Schrody wuchs im San Fernando Valley in Südkalifornien auf. Unter dem Pseuodonym Erik Rocks Everlasting, welches jedoch nach kurzer Zeit zu Everlast gekürzt wurde, begann er früh, Musik zu machen. 1986 wurde Everlast im Alter von 17 Jahren Mitglied von Ice-T's Rhyme Syndicate und veröffentlichte mit 21 Jahren sein erstes Soloalbum Forever Everlasting, welches jedoch kommerziell wenig erfolgreich war. Dem amerikanischen Magazin Spin gestand Everlast einige Jahre später allerdings: „Ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass das Album floppte. Ich hätte Vanilla Ice sein können. Das wäre das Ende gewesen.“ Nachdem es Differenzen mit Ice-T gab, verließ Everlast das Rhyme Syndicate und seine Plattenfirma und gründete mit seinen Freunden Danny O'Connor (Danny Boy) und Leor DiMant (DJ Lethal) die Gruppe House of Pain. Das gleichnamige Debütalbum erreichte dank der Hit-Single Jump Around in den USA Platin und House Of Pain wurden zu einer der ersten erfolgreichen weißen Hip-Hop-Gruppen. Die beiden nachfolgenden Alben konnten jedoch an den Erfolg nicht anknüpfen und die Band löste sich 1996 auf. Zu seiner House-of-Pain-Zeit gründete Everlast mit dem Künstler Estevan Oriol die Kleidungsmarke Not Guilty. Das Label existiert nicht mehr, Oriol hat aber mit „Joker“ eine eigene Marke. 1997 konvertierte Everlast zum Islam und nahm gleichzeitig die Arbeiten für sein neues Soloalbum Whitey Ford Sings The Blues auf. Am letzten Aufnahmetag des Albums führte ein angeborener Herzdefekt zu einem Herzinfarkt und ihm wurde in einer Notfalloperation im Cedars-Sinai Hospital eine künstliche Herzklappe eingesetzt. Whitey Ford Sings The Blues erschien 1998 und wurde ein großer Erfolg. In den USA erreichte das Album 3-fach Platin, die Single What It's Like wurde für einen Grammy nominiert. Das Alias Whitey Ford, das Schrody neben Everlast häufig nutzt, bezieht sich auf den erfolgreichen Baseball-Spieler Whitey Ford, der in den 1950er- und 1960er-Jahren für die New York Yankees spielte. 2000 bekam Everlast zusammen mit Carlos Santana einen Grammy für das von ihm geschriebene Put Your Lights On verliehen. Das Lied erschien zunächst auf Santanas Album Supernatural und im selben Jahr auf Everlasts nächstem Soloprojekt, der Today-EP, einem Mini-Album mit 8 Tracks (bzw. 5 in der amerikanischen Ausgabe). 2000 erschien mit Eat At Whitey's das dritte reguläre Soloalbum von Everlast. Trotz guter Kritiken in der Fachpresse konnte das Album in den USA nicht an den Erfolg des Vorgängers anknüpfen und verfehlte die Goldauszeichnung. In Deutschland war das Album erfolgreicher und erreichte Platz 11 in den Album-Charts. Erst im Jahr 2004 erschien das vierte Soloalbum White Trash Beautiful. Die Meinungen der Kritiker waren gemischt und das Album wurde in Amerika ein kommerzieller Flop, bereits nach einer Woche fiel es aus den Billboard Top 100. In Deutschland erreichte das Album die Top 20 und konnte sich einige Wochen in den Charts halten. Die Single „White Trash Beautiful“ schaffte es in Deutschland bis auf Platz 16 der Singlecharts. Das Debütalbum A Brand You Can Trust seiner neuen Gruppe La Coka Nostra, welche u.a. aus Ill Bill, Slaine und Danny Boy und DJ Lethal von House of Pain besteht, erschien 2009. Das neue Soloalbum Love, War and the Ghost of Whitey Ford ist im September 2008 erschienen und beinhaltet vermehrt auch Einflüsse arabischer Musik, was wohl auf Everlasts Konversion zum Islam zurückzuführen ist. Everlast kann auf zahlreiche Gastauftritte bei Songs & Remixen anderer Künstler zurückblicken. So z.B. Madonna, Kurupt, Cypress Hill, Sick Of It All, Dilated Peoples, Prince Paul, Xzibit, Lordz Of Brooklyn, Ill Bill, Danny Diablo, Swollen Members, Korn oder Limp Bizkit. Auszeichnungen * Grammy: Beste Darbietung eines Duos oder einer Gruppe mit Gesang – Rock (Best Rock Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocals) für Put Your Lights On, 2000 * 3-fach-Platin für das Album Whitey Ford Sings the Blues Diskografie Alben Singles DVD *2004: Live in Concert at the Playboy Mansion Filme * 1993: Who's the Man? als Billy * 1993: Judgment Night – Zum Töten verurteilt als Rhodes * 1995: Bang als Pimb * 1997: Lowball als Eddie * 1999: Saturday Night Live als Gast, Folge 24.11 * 2004: Las Vegas Gastauftritt, Staffel 1: Episode 22 Weblinks * Biografie bei laut.de * }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Person des Islam Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger en:Everlast (musician) it:Everlast (cantante) Kategorie:Alle Artikel